runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Emosworld
Before you post on my talk page, please see the Rules and Regulations. Thanks. 10:47, 13 October 2007 (UTC). Arrival YEAH! YOU'RE HERE! 07:50, 24 September 2007 (UTC) : I requested it, but Wikia staff made it. 07:53, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Fakes Don't mean to be picky, but this shouldn't be named "fakes". Essentially this whole wiki is "fake". I think it should be moved to something like "Category:Fake Items", since articles should be about the player-made items. (Ex.: I could make an article about my money rune, or D Chain (g).) 08:16, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Category:Emosworld RE: Making sysops. Thanks. 18:55, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Free-play RP You on right now? 01:19, 14 October 2007 (UTC) : Well since you seem to be, would you like to join my free-play role-play (even though I haven't made it?). 01:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) (edit conflict) : Actually, I meant "on the Wiki". 01:25, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Here's my idea on the free-play RP: * My clan, the Asgarnian Marine Corps, fights another clan from another kingdom. * Wiki editors roleplay as soldiers from either side. * Everyone has their characters beat the snot out of each other. * Someone wins. Would you join? 05:45, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Now I just gotta' make the page... 05:48, 14 October 2007 (UTC) : I got the point about the spelling mistake. :) 06:22, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Good luck No problem. If you don't mind me asking, how does Jeidan sabre look? Earthere 01:22, 14 October 2007 (UTC : Thanks. =D Earthere 01:30, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Saradomin dragon chainbody (g) May my Saradomin dragon chainbody (g) be a reward from your Level 4 Treasure Trails? Thanks, 18:08, 18 October 2007 (UTC) And same question about my Saradomin gilded platebody (g). 22:15, 18 October 2007 (UTC) White Knight Elmo Is he named after Elmo, or is he supposed to be Elmo, the red monster from Sesame Street? 20:45, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Property That message sounded really, really "templatish", if you know what I mean. Thanks for fixing my errors. Also, I don't plan on owning anything in Jeidan saga, mainly because I took most of it from George Lucas; it would be nice if other users could expand on those articles also. Later. Re: Thanks :) Any time! 11:37, 28 October 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Peacekeepers Dear , You are invited to this wiki's second role-play story! And no, I'm not copying Chia with a battle. Instead, this one is about a peacekeeping group from Yanille that travels the world and keeps peace in places of war. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either help keep the peace, or shatter it. 2) The peacekeepers try to make peace. 3) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, 15:56, 28 October 2007 (UTC) (Note: This message needs no reply; it is sent to everyone on the wiki.) RE: Thanks No problem. You deserved it. Sir Lenehan 22:21, 28 October 2007 (UTC) HI!!! I joined this wiki yesterday. Hiya =D! 20:22, 29 October 2007 (UTC) RE: RfA Sorry, I wasn't Wikiing, and here it's still 10:38 of Hallowe'en. 05:43, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Sysop Congratulations, you are now a sysop! As a sysop you can now... ...I don't need to tell you, do I? 06:14, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, you're also the second of two users who are sysops on all English RuneScape Wikis. :) 07:04, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Level 4 and 0 treasure trails I was thinking of putting some stuff. Can I? Also maybe you can make a level 5 clue scroll page? (trimmed barrows armor) Butterman62 16:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Edit: Grrr, the sig won't work. I don't have any history here, only on the real RSW. At least you know who I am hopefully. YouTube embeding To embed YouTube videos, insert code that is seen at end of URL (e.g.:ZbjuSLoX1og). This will turn out as: Hope that helps. 06:50, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome!—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 17:13, 20 November 2007 (UTC) : Oh, and do you think that my genetic rune is, uh...too weird for RuneScape?—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 05:28, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :: Ah. Thanks. The image took me only a little while to do on Paint, so I thought it was kinda retarded-lookin.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 05:31, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Okay. Right now I'm making a picture showing two animals and the result of their fusion. If you want, you can use me fanon. Also, if you have any ideas, tell me.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 05:35, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Just wanted to say you should use Template:R to link to Runescape wiki in future articles. I personally hate typing blablabla. It gets annoying.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 06:02, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: Your welcome. I do it on all fan fiction wikis if it has a "parent" main wiki.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 06:05, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: Go here and support what I just said so we can get new users easily.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 06:22, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::: Sorry...Wookieepedia put the Star Wars Merchandise Wiki on their sitenotice the day it opened, so I thought...yeah.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 06:26, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: Just did.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 06:31, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks for the welcome! Yes the name's from South Park, my favourite show and I work on it's wiki as admin. Anyway, I hope I'll be able to make some good contributions, Mr. Garrison 20:46, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Subject to the Kings frowning. It is wrong for you to restrict users and IP's from editing, the wiki is set for anyone to edit. http://img111.imageshack.us/img111/6032/bt3sw5.png Done whoozy! 01:40, 22 November 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Staff of Power Dear , You are invited to this wiki's third role-play story! And no, I'm not copying anyone with a battle. Instead, this one is about a group stationed in Burthorpe that is traveling up a mountain to find a legendery staff. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either seek the staff for good, or evil purposes. 2) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, Heaven's Whip and Treasure Trails 4.5 Hey Emos, do you think i could add my image of the Heaven's Whip to your Treasure trails? the image is here: i will create the article if you say "Yes",Thanks! 14:43, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Sure Sure!—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 21:34, 12 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Emote:Masturbate Uummm... By the rules, it's not allowed because the word "masturbate" is censored by Jagex's in-game censor. If you wish to use slang in the title, and only use slang when referring to "the word", that'll be allowed. 03:43, 17 December 2007 (UTC) : My friend, Matt Degoth (you may've seen him at the WikiFest), refers to it as "slapping the monkey". 04:28, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :: That works. 18:12, 17 December 2007 (UTC) App for new trasure trail 4.5 Ancient mage robes -Cheese13562 Content Er... what are you thinking with the content you are putting in? Most of it is good, but the ones with a sexual tendency are disgusting. I think you should reconsider immediately, and keep this wiki, like the game, clean and pure. By the way I am not "attacking" you in any deliberate way, only making a strong request you reconsider what you are putting in your articles. --Fegaxeyl 08:19, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, but still, perhaps you could tone down how much of this you put on the wiki? And if you do (put more stuff on or keep the stuff on), how about putting in a message box saying something like "This page has sexual content - any users or visitors likely to be disturbed by this should avoid reading the article." I think that would be a good idea - how about you? --Fegaxeyl 08:30, 20 December 2007 (UTC) The Coal Rocks Hello Emosworld, I've just created an article called "The Coal Rocks." Its about a Dwarven band who became popular in the year 170. I could write lots of stuff about them on the page, but I wanted other users to come and visit, and add whatever they like (e.g. singles, albums, tours, stories etc.). Please tell me if I can do this, and if so, please spread the word and add whatever you want! Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 10:33, 20 December 2007 (UTC) The New Role-Play Hi Emos, cool day huh? I was wondering, would you like to join RuneScape - Regicide? The new Role-Play i am making, Enlist and give it a try! 16:20, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Hey Emos Would it be ok if I replaced your White Knight Warrior image with some thing as littly less cra**y. I mean there's no shading. I could make a better looking one if it's ok to replace it. RE: Grammar & Spelling As quoted from da' r00lz, ---- : 2. Users cannot edit someone else's page, unless: * It has a typo, and the editing user wishes to fix it. ---- -- 00:32, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Double redirects I already fixed one of your double redirects in the hope of getting your attention to check for and fix the others. However, you haven't, so I thought I might just quickly tell you here. The articles needing fixing are: Black d'hide body (g), Black d'hide body (t), Gold rune pickaxe and Gold rune scimitar. -- ChelseaFan528 14:42, 4 January 2008 (UTC) : Whoops, I forgot to say, it should be classified as 'contains a typo'. Well, it would, since you might have done them by accident.-- ChelseaFan528 14:44, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Re:Spam No problem at all. I'm here to help out :) Ya, we keep track of this spam on Central Wikia at the Spam Blacklist. If you ever need spam deleted, or think that a troll is spamming elsewhere, feel free to leave a msg on the talk page of the Spam Blacklist. We also have a counter-vandalism channel on IRC devoted to this type of stuff, so users like myself are usually alerted to it through there. Glad I could help out. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 01:05, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Protection It is generally considered against Wikia convention to protect low-visibility pages (such as the articles you've been working on). I understand how you feel about article-content ownership; I have that feeling myself on the Fiction wikia. However, I don't protect my pages there, nor have there been any instances of vandalism. Seeing as how the articles you've protected haven't been the target of vandalism, why protect? I suppose it's because you don't want others altering your text. But realize that Wikia is a collaborative environment; by joining you relinquish any intention of working in your own private bubble and keeping everything to yourself. If you don't like what others have done, you can rollback or undo, but by closing off your articles to other users you are making this wikia less friendly to others. Yunzhong Hou What if...? Emosworld, I've just created a new article called What if...?. What's special about it? It's an alternative history, in which Zamorak won the God Wars and you can put down all the stuff that happens because of that (i.e. people, places and so on). There are just a few rules you need to check on the page, but otherwise you are free to write whatever you like. Hope to see you there! --Fegaxeyl 12:47, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Anti-dragon shield (g) Can I say that the Rune dragon can only be defeated with the Anti-dragon shield (g)? -- 18:04, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ¿ Emo, i was wondering about this: can a user make reference to another users work without their pemission? eg, could someone write an article mentoning my ancient mage robes? Cheese13562 03:50, 28 April 2008 (UTC) You're back? You're back? :)? 08:42, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Hey! Welcome back to the wiki! Meet me on RS again if you want more info on the wiki. --Fegaxeyl 09:02, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! A lot of things have happened since you left! If you want any info, just ask! Andrew 10:18, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks, and welcome back! Remember, semper ubi, sub ubi! 12:52, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Minecraft skin? Could I use some of your pictures for a skin I'm making for Minecraft? Pardon if my sig is screwed up. Megakid39 23:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC)